Scars
by Gillian4Tiva
Summary: Will the incident turn into something more? TIVA FLUFF!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NCIS(although i wish i did) OR TONY AND ZIVA(if i did own them, they'd be together already)**

It was late on a friday night and Gibbs had sent everyone home because there were no leads on the case. Tony opened up the door to his apartment only to find an unexpected surprise.

"Kai?"Tony asked.

"Yes Tony, it is me," She said trying to surpress a smirk that was beginning to form on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Tony said angrily as he felt his blood run cold.

"Well, let's just say it is not going to end well for you" Kai stated with an evil smile on her face.

"What do you mean by that?" Tony asked, confused by the statement.

Just then, Kai pulls out a gun.

"Now listen Kai, we can work this out. Whatever I did wrong, i'm sorry just please don't shoot!"

Without thinking about what Tony said, Kai pulled the trigger, shooting him in his lower left abdomen.

"It is not what you did wrong, it is what you're going to do" She whispered in his ear as he lay gasping for air on the floor. He watched as she left. It would only be a couple of minutes before he was was, for the first time, scared of how they'd see him. His cold limp body on the floor.

When he was just about out of it, his phone, that had been thrown on the floor near the couch, began ringing. Too much in pain to move, he had to let it just ring.

~NCIS Headquarters~

"DAMMIT! Where the hell is DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted, making everyone look at him.

"Uh, boss?" McGee asked timidly, " We tried his house phone and his cell phone, but no one answered."

" Find out where he is Tim!"

"He's still at his apartment, boss"

"Call Ziva, tell her to meet us DiNozzo's apartment" Gibbs said to McGee.

" Calling Ziva now!" Mcgee said as he pulled out his pohone.

~Tony's apartment~

"Tony! Open up." Ziva said through the door, pounding on it."If you don't open up this door, i'm kicking it in. One! Two! Three!" Ziva barely let herself get to three before she kicked in Tony's door.  
"TONY!" Ziva screamed as she saw Tony's limp body on the floor. She took out her cell phone and dialed 911. As she got off the phone with the 911 dispatch, Gibbs and McGee walk into the apartment.

"What the hell happened!" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know, when i walked in i found him lying like this. His body is still warm so maybe CPR will work" Ziva says,trying not to begins CPR on Tony, and after several tries she gets nothing.

**SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT SO FAR. THERE DEFINITELY WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS, SO CONTINUE READING!**


	2. Hospital

Hope you guys liked the first chapter, sorry to leave you hanging like that, but i promise, patience brings rewards. Tony deserves way better than when i lefthim. So...reviews are much appreciated!

"It's not working Gibbs!" Ziva began but was soon cut off.

"KEEP TRYING! Dammit Tony, what the hell have you done to yourself?" Gibbs muttered.

All fell silent as Ziva tried to get Tony breathing. Just as all hope had left, Ziva decided to give it one more try. She knew it wasn't going to work, but she gave it a shot.  
When she gave him the final breath, he sat up very fast, gasping for air.

"Ziva, I hmmmmhmhmm" Tony spat out barely a whisper. Ziva caught the first part, but the second part was not understandable. "What Tony! What is it?" She said overwhelmed with was no time to say anything before the medics burt in. Just as Ziva was about to ask Tony what he said, Tony passed out.

~walter-Reed Hospital~

"He's regaining consciousness." The tall, red-haired nurse said joyously to the rest of the team, whom had been sitting in the waiting room for rest of the tebody, even Gibbs, felt empty. Ziva was crying into Gibbs' soulderam entered Tony's room, "How are you feeling? Are you okay?Do you need anything, nothing like alcohol either. Not that i would bring alcohol into the hospital, and if i did get you alcohol, i'd have to sneak it past the doctors. Which is not a very good idea, considering my fear of doctors and hospitals. I'm just glad you're awake!" Abby rambled on.

"Hi everybody,"Tony began speaking, but you could tell he was having trouble,"I didn't expect you to be here" Tony began fading but he maintained his bearings.

Tony couldn't hold on for much longer, he was getting weaker by theminute. The team notices this and told the nurse, who then checked Tony out and told them that everything was alright. Soon after the nurse left, Tony bagen seizing.  
A horde of doctors poured into the room to Tony's aid, pushing the team out of the room. Minutes passed, but the hospital was still silent.

"I'm very sorry, but i'm afraid he's gone." The red-haired nuse said from the doorway. Everybody, even Gibbs, felt empty. Ziva began crying into Gibbs' arm and Abby hugged McGee and sobbed.

"I want to see him." Ziva said, sobbing. "Okay, let's go." Gibbs said plainly.

Ziva saw him and had a flashback of the apartment, was he really gone? Gibbs saw the look on Ziva's face "I'll leave you alone with him."

"Tony, please come back!" Ziva said repeatedly sobbed into his chest. It still smells like him, Ziva thought. Right then, the rest of the team walked in. They were all standing in Tony's room, staring at him. Out of nowhere, Tony shoots up, coughing and gasping for air.  
He falls out of the bed and starts schatching at his chest.

"Doctor!" McGee yells.

Everybody was too dumd-found to even know what had just happened. Well, Tony's check-out revealled that his brain had not been damaged while he was dead

Anthony "Tony" Dinozzo lives to see another day!

Sorry it is so short, i felt that it was a good place to leave off. I hope you enjoyed it so far and keep reading, and reviewing! 


	3. My Sacrifice

**Thanks to 679 glad you like it! , i'm really not good at writing, but sometimes i get ideas like this story.**  
**First story i've ever written and it is, so far, liked. Thanks!**

It had been a month since Tony had died, twice, but everything was running smoothly. The team was always visiting after work, but especially Ziva. She couldn't keep her focus on anything for more than a few seconds before drifting of into space. She,for some reason, kept thinking about Tony. She had been at the hospital so much, the nurses call her by her first name._ Finally, today is the day_ she thought_ the day Tony gets out of the hospital_.

When Ziva got to the hospital, the doctors had Tony waiting waiting for her. Tony was in a wheelchair, but insisted that he didn't need one. Ziva stood beside him while he got up. As he was getting up, his legs collapsed under him, but Ziva quickly caught him.

"Easy there Tony, you need to take it easy the next couple of weeks." Zivasaid holding Tony.

"Ha, who said that? The doctors?" Tony said incredulously.

"yes, Tony, the doctors. Now sit down in the wheelchair" She angrily spat out.

"Why don't you help me to the car. Without the wheelchair!" He gave her a puppy dog face.

"Tony! Do not f" She stopped mid sentence as looked into tony's eyes. His eyes made the anger melt away. How could she resist his puppy dog face? "Fine" She said, helping him to the car.

The first couple of minutes in the car were silent.

"Can you turn on some music please?" Tony asked, "Did you go to my house and pick up the CD i told you to get?"

"Yes Tony, here it is" Ziva said as she pointed to the bag. Tony got the bag and openedit, pulling out a CD.

"Excellent!" Tony exclaimed as he put the cd into the cd player and turned it on.

_When you are with me, i'm free_

_ i'm careless, i believe_

_ Above all the others, we'll fly_

_ this brings tears to my eyes, my sacrifice_

"My Sacrifice by Creed. Great band." Tony explained. It wasn't long until they reached Tony's small apartment.

"I'm staying with you for the next couple of weeks to take care of you. Gibbs would kill me if i didn't, but that's not why i'm here. I'm here because you are my friend" Ziva said as she felt a smile creeping up on her face.

"Thank you, Zi, for everything." Tony smiled as he patted the spot next to him on the couch. "Let's watch a movie. How does Buffy the Vampire Slayer Sound?"

"That sounds good" She said, sitting next to Tony.

**It is good so far? Let me know what you think, and no this isn't the last chapter!**


	4. Author's Note!

**A/N: Okay so I haven't forgot about this story, I just don't have any further inspiration. I think I might not continue this story (Gasp!). Tell me if you think I should continue this story or not.**

**Thanks for reading anyway!**


End file.
